Story Series
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Serie de Drabbles/Oneshots. CAPíTULO UNO: Arturia ha pescado un resfriado. ¿Qué pasará cuando su hija decida en cuidar de ella? (AU)


**K. Meiko: OK GENTE, vengo con este proyecto, bastante "particular" porque, primero, quiero agrandar mi área de escritura (generalmente escribo acerca de Vocaloid, pero decidí en ir a otras ramas)**

**Mordred: ¿Y qué hago yo aquí?**

**K. Meiko: Pues, decidí en hacerte mí asistente cada vez que escribo para el género Fate/Stay Night, ya que nadie te toma mucho en cuenta…**

**Mordred: ¡¿Cómo que nadie me tiene en cuenta?! ¡Aparezco en Apocrypha!**

**K. Meiko: Pero no muchos leen Novelas Ligeras ._.U**

**Mordred: Ya seré popular cuando salga el anime e3e**

**K. Meiko: Si es que sale… En fin, acá vengo con una serie de drabbles/one-shots que en sí no tiene nada en común; pueden aparecer tanto personajes de Apocrypha como de Zero, Fate Stay Night (dentro de la misma la ruta Fate, Unlimited Blade Works y Heaven's Feel) y Hollow Ataraxia.**

**Morded: ¿A-aparecerá mi padre? O.O**

**K. Meiko: Pues… Si, es más, ustedes dos serán quienes abrirán esta serie de drabbles/one-shots ya que se me ocurrió esto en base a una imagen XD**

**Mordred: *traga en seco***

**K. Meiko: DISCLAIMERS. NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. Y otra aclaración**

***Título: Resfriado (AU)**

***SUMARY: Arturia, una aristócrata bien respetada en su país, ha decidido en romper su propio record en terminar en el menor tiempo posible un videojuego de RPG ¿Qué consecuencias le traerán aquella acción?**

***Género: Familia y Romance (Mordred: ¡¿R-romance?!)**

***Pareja: MordredxSaber (Mordred: ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA?!) entenderás después, cuando termine este capítulo**

~ Resfriado ~

Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que se había ido a una expedición a las profundidades del tiempo. Sus tropas la seguían obedientemente, mientras regresaban a su reino, triunfantes. Una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras que ingresaban dentro de las murallas, y observaba con cariño a su prometida

Por fin… su misión había concluido…

Relajando ya sus hombros, cierra sus ojos y decide en tirar su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en la basta alfombra que utilizaba como asiento. Ya era de noche, y no había sonido alguno que destruyera esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba ya que, luego de estar toda la noche jugando al Chrono Trigger, pudo lograr el final que tanto anhelaba: que el protagonista, Crono, se casara al final de la historia con la Princesa Nadia, conocida en el videojuego como Marle.

Con la conciencia tranquila y sus parpados cerrados, jamás se había dado cuenta que, en menos de cinco minutos, se había quedado dormida en medio del living sin abrigo alguno en una hermosa noche de invierno.

~ Resfriado ~

─ ¡APCHU! ─ un gran estornudo hizo eco en toda su habitación, mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo descartable.

Debido a que estuvo expuesta a bajas temperaturas mientras dormía, Arturia ahora se encontraba recostada en su cama, con todos los síntomas del resfriado.

Pero ella no se arrepentía de nada.

Por lo contrario, con el simple recuerdo de su victoria ante aquel juego hacía que sus labios dibujasen una gran sonrisa; había roto su record en terminar un videojuego en una noche entera.

Otro estornudo resonó en su habitación. Habiendo recordado que una de sus sirvientas la había despertado para que descansara a su cuarto debido a que había levantado temperatura mientras dormía, decidió en esperar pacientemente al personal encargado de su salud.

O eso era lo que deseaba.

─ ¡Padre! ─ una voz sumamente familiar penetró su territorio junto con el ruido de una puerta siendo azotada contra la pared.

_Mordred… _Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y dibujaba una tímida sonrisa ante su voz.

Mordred era una huérfana que había aparecido hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, apenas cuando tenía dos años de edad, en la puerta de su casa. Compadecida por la joven, quien le hacía recordar a ella cuando tenía su edad por su apariencia, decidió en adoptarla como su hija, aunque siempre tuvo un problema: cada vez que quería que la llamase "madre", ella siempre terminaba en nombrarla como "padre", hasta tal punto en que decidió resignarse y dejar las cosas como estaban. Y, aún con sus diecisiete primaveras cumplidas, la seguía tratando como si, realmente, ella fuese su padre.

Después averiguaría el origen de aquel asunto.

Apenas abrió sus ojos para poder visualizarla, estos mismos se abrieron como platos ante su figura: ella traía puesto una chaqueta de enfermera de color blanco con detalles rosas, la cual cubría todo su torso y apenas atentaba a esconder sus muslos, detallando sus atributos, un sombrero de enfermera a juego, y pantimedias que llegaban hasta casi el final de su traje, el cual tenía dibujado en ellos dos pequeñas cruces de color rojo.

─ ¡Ya no necesitas preocuparte, padre! ─ sonrió alegremente al mismo tiempo en el que hacía con su mano derecho un saludo militar ─ ¡De ahora en más, me haré cargo de ti!

Ante aquellas palabras, sintió como su paciencia se iba desvaneciendo.

_¿En dónde consiguió ese traje? _

Un tic en su ceño izquierdo comenzó a hacerse presente mientras que Morded se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba. Apoyó una de sus manos en la frente de Arturia y, casi de inmediato, la sacó.

─ ¡Padre, estás ardiendo! ─ exclamó aterrorizada ─ ¡Ya regresaré con un medicamento y una toalla mojada! ─ y salió de aquella habitación echando humo.

La paciente relajó sus hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro. Apenas cerró sus ojos, la imagen de su hija le asaltaba la mente.

_Ese traje es bastante revelador…_ apenas abrió sus ojos y miró a un costado _Aunque…No le queda mal… Dios, la fiebre me está afectando…_

Momentos después, Mordred volvió junto con un vaso de agua y un medicamento.

─ Padre, te traje el remedio… ─ la escuchó susurrar a su lado. Mirándola de cerca, en el fondo, se sentía orgullosa de haber criado a una hermosa mujer como lo era Mordred.

─ Gracias… ─ respondió sonriendo mientras agarraba la pastilla y la digería, seguido de un buen trago de agua.

─ Ahora debes de descansar…

─ Lo haré ─ susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba lentamente ─ … Morded…

─ ¿Sí?

─ Gracias… por cuidar de mí…

Luego, silencio. Arturia pensó en que quizá permaneció callada debido a que tenía miedo de despertarla.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

Sintió que alguien se trepó por la cama y se puso a su costado derecho, dejándola a Arturia contra la pared, para luego taparse junto con ella.

─ ¿Mordred? ─ abrió los ojos y la miró bastante sorprendida.

─ Me quedaré a tu lado, padre… ─ la abrazó y cerró sus ojos, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ─ Cuidaré de tus sueños, así te recuperas pronto…

Luego de esperar a que ella se quede dormida, Arturia solo pudo sonreír.

_No ha cambiado en nada…_

Negó lentamente la cabeza mientras le quitaba el sombrero de enfermera.

_Si que has crecido… _Se puso de costado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con su mano derecha y la envolvió con su brazo izquierdo, observando el rostro sonriente de su hija. _Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, hija mía…_

Y, cerrando sus ojos, acercó su frente a la de ella y quedó profundamente dormida, respirando el dulce aliento de la muchacha que la acompañaba en su cama.

_Jamás me separaré de ti, padre… Porque te amo…_

**K. Meiko: ¿Ahora qué me dices?**

**Mordred: … *con una lágrima en su ojo derecho***

**K. Meiko: ¿Estás bien?**

**Mordred: *se retira***

**K. Meiko: … OK ¿que les pareció esta historia? Habrá todo tipo de parejas, obviamente ustedes pueden sugerir la que quieran x3 la próxima será una en la que me inspiré leyendo Unlimited Blade Works, un LancerxRin x3 en fin ¡Hasta luego! **


End file.
